Agarra mi mano , Rose
by BerniValenzuela
Summary: El baile no fue el infierno que pense que seria , fue mi paraiso personal , fue donde mi vida cambio... Pesimo Summary, Lean Porfa! One-Shot / Rose y Emmett


**Disclaimer ; Los personajes son de stephenie meyer… Lo unico mio es la trama**

**Todos Humanos**

**Pov Rosalie**

-¡Mama! No quiero ir a ese baile! – Le grite

-Claro que iras , es solo un baile- me respondió

-Pero ¡Yo no quiero ir!- le grite

-No te muevas estoy arreglando tu vestido- dijo ignorando mi comentario anterior.

Hoy en la noche era el baile anual del colegio , y las parejas se escogían al azar , para mi mala suerte , y todavía no podía entender como las demás chicas lo querían , el era insoportable , cada vez que me cruzaba con el , se reía , me decía Barbie , ese chico no sabia tratar a una mujer como yo , el era mi pareja para este baile , el baile al cual no quería ir , el era Emmett Cullen , el chico que se creía lo mejor por ser el capitán de futbol.

En pocas palabras se podía describir como alguien que no sabia pensar.

Antes yo siempre intentaba mantener alguna conversación , pero por corta que fuera , el y sus comentarios infantiles arruinaban todo

-¡Mama! ¡Quiero faltar al baile!- le suplique – No quiero terminar con los pies llenos de moretones-

-Pero Rose , estoy segura que el chico sabe bailar-

-Aunque no lo creas ¡No Sabe Bailar!

-Con alguien como tu , todo el mundo estaría feliz- dijo de la nada- Rosalie , te ves hermosa , Mírate- me señalo el espejo.

Al mirarme allí estaba yo con un vestido azul globo , mi pelo estaba en unos perfectos rulos dorados y caía como una cascada por mi espalda , mis pestañas se veían mas largas de lo normal , mis ojos azules combinaban con el vestido , mis mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo y mi boca un sutil brillo

* * *

Emmett paso a buscarme a mi casa , para ser el chico insoportable , hay que decir que se veía muy bien , se veía sexy , ¿Qué?¿Eso lo estaba diciendo yo?, Rose no pienses eso , me regañe mentalmente

-Hola Emmett- lo salude

-Hola Rub… Rosalie – sonrío intentando de ocultar lo que me había dicho

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-

-¿Rosalie?

-No lo que querías decir antes

-¿Yo?¿Nada?- dijo dudoso , se veía tan cómico , pero ese no era momento para reír , era para ponerlo en su ,lugar

-¿Sabes?- le pregunte

-¿Qué cosa?

-Soy la persona con mas mala suerte-

Me miro extrañado y continúe

-Porque tu eres de pareja de baile ¿Nos vamos?- pregunte antes de que alcanzara a hablar de lo otro

Empezó a maldecir por lo bajo , bueno eso se lo merecía por intentar de decirme rubecieta.

El prendió la radio , y empezó a sonar una música que era insoportable , no se entendía nada de lo que decían , era rock sin sentido

Le apague la radio sin pensarlo antes de hacerlo , antes de poder disfrutar un solo segundo en paz , el tuvo que hablar

-¿Qué hiciste?- me pregunto enojado

-Civilizando los oídos de un animal , no puedes escuchar esa música- le dije

-Puedo escuchar lo que a mi me de la ganas , este es Mi auto –

-¿Y como se llama la basura?

-¿La que?

-La basura

-¿Basura?

-La maldita canción que escuchabas- le grite enojada

-No te voy a decir-

-Si lo vas a hacer

-¿Porque?

-Porque lo digo yo-

-Ja ja ja- dijo sarcásticamente - tu no me vas a mandar a mi

Mmm… Rose piensa , me dije

-¿Quieres tener tu primera mala calificación en educación física?- le pregunte

-Todas las mías en educación física son perfectas- dijo orgulloso

-¿Sabes que el baile es con nota? Y si yo no bailo…- insinúe

-Tu no lo harías-

-¿Porque? Yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera , tu no me mandas , No es mi obligación bailar

-Rosalie , es una nota, no creo que tu quieras tener una mala

-A mi no me importa ,. A menos que… -

-¿A menos que?

-Nada especial

-¡Dime! –

-¡No!

-¡Por favor!

-¡No!

-¡Son mis notas!

-¡No y No!- le grite

-¿Que era lo que querías antes ?- pregunto de mala ganas

-Saber el nombre de la basura que escuchabas- sonreí

-Es injusto que ocupes las notas en esto –

-Nadie me lo dijo antes , No le veo lo malo-

-Eres He…Insoportable-

-¿Soy He…?

-El nombre de la canción era Whispers in The… -

En eso antes de bajarnos del auto , la profesora Rodríguez se nos acerco por las ventanas , obligándonos a salir rápidamente

-Chicos – Nos dijo preocupada – Pamela Martín no pudo venir porque se enfermo y su compañero se fue de viaje-

-¿Y que tenemos que ver en esto?- pregunto Emmett , el que no entendía lo que pasaba igual que yo

-Ellos eran la pareja principal para el baile en solitario y con hermanos, pero ahora tienen que ser ustedes , ya tenemos todo preparado , sus hermanos ya lo saben- dijo

-¡!¿Que?!! – gritamos al mismo tiempo

-Chicos por favor- nos suplico la profesora , cuando se acercaba otra mas

-¿Carola están listos?- le pregunto ignorándonos a nosotros

-Estaba diciéndoles

-¿Listo para que?- pregunte

-Ven sígueme- me dijo la profesora Rodríguez

Mientras la otra se llevaba a Emmett

Esto era muy raro , de donde estaba , veía a todos los alumnos entrar , la profesora me daba algunas indicaciones

* * *

Era mi turno de entrar al salón , estaba atrás de las puertas principales , la música paro y cuando anunciaron mi nombre , las puertas lentamente se abrieron , Una luz me ilumino solo a mi , y la música empezó a sonar , mira hacia todos lados y allí estaba el , en la pista vacía , camine hacia el centro con la frente en alto , las chicas sentían envidia de los hermosas que me veía , y los chicos me miraban embobados , Emmett se veía nervioso , con lentitud se acerco a mi y me ofreció su mano , dude en aceptarla , pero nadie se dio cuenta , cuando lo toque ,una electricidad invadió mi cuerpo , la cual el noto lo que me pasaba , me sonroje levemente

-Em ¿Estas Seguro?- le pregunte

-¿Crees que no se bailar?-

-Si eso creo- le dije- Pero si quieres que cambie de opinión muéstrame lo que sabes hacer-

-Hare mi mejor intento – sonrío – Por ti- dijo despacito , pero sin intención de que yo lo escuchara , cuando se dio cuenta de que escuche eso , el intento esquivar mi mirada

Cuando no resistió mas , nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me di cuenta de algo , nuestras peleas , siempre lo ocultaban , ocultaban que yo sentía algo por el , su sonrisa me llenaba , me hacia feliz , el siempre me trataba mal , pero cuando yo fingía que no me daba cuenta de su presencia , el se ponía nervioso , me miraba como un entupido ena…

Esto era imposible , el no podía enamorarse de mi , o yo de el , bueno el si de mi, pero nosotros desde el primer día que nos habíamos visto , nos declaramos odio mutuo ,Aunque había escuchado un montón de veces , que del odio al amor hay un solo paso , esto no me podía pasar a mi , aunque yo siempre lo había amado , pero mi orgullo lo ocultaba . Siempre este amor estaba escondido, Tenia que decirle algo

-Emmett…- le susurre

-Rose…- dijo nervioso

La música termino y todos se pusieron a aplaudir

-Te..- dije , pero fui interrumpida

-Chicos , estos fueron Rosalie Hale y Emmett Cullen ,- dijo la profesora Rodríguez por un micrófono

-¿Tu que?- pregunto Emmett

-Ahora tienen que bailar con sus hermanos- dijo la otra profesora

-Jasper y Alice , vengan por favor – los llamaron y ellos aparecieron entre el publico , Imposibilitándome hablar con Emmett

Jazz se acerco a bailar conmigo , y Alice con su hermano

En la mitad de la canción el se puso a hablar

-Rose-

-¿Qué pasa Jazz?

-¿Te gusta mi amigo?- me pregunto directamente , el siempre averiguaba mis emociones al mirarme la cara , aunque yo las intentaba ocultar , el era muy persuasivo

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunte

-Por como lo mires , Hermanita , sabes que tengo razón , no lo ocultes- me dijo

-¿Tu crees que yo le guste a el?- le dije nerviosa

-Bueno , solo hay que ver su expresión cuando tu estas cerca de el- se empezó a reír sutilmente

-¡Jazz! ¡Esto es serio!- le dije

-Lo siento – dijo sin poder de dejar de reír

-Yo creo que a ti te gusta la hermana de Emmett- dije al ver como la miraba

-¿Alice? Eso no es verdad- dijo nervioso

-Claro que si , soy tu hermana , no me lo ocultes- le dije

-¿Hablamos de ti o de mi?- pregunto

-Yo quiero hablar de ti- le dije

-Te gusta Emmett –

-No lo se - dije- A ti te gusta Alice

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si !Jazz , dime la verdad , o prefieres que yo la averigüe por mi misma- sonreí

-No creo que eso sea bueno- me dijo

-¿Qué prefieres entonces?- le pregunte

La música se acabo

-Chicos eso estuvo fantástico- Nos felicitaron a los 4 , los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar – Ahora pueden hacer lo que quieran- nos dijieron

-Jazz , admítelo te gusta Alice Cullen- le dije mientras me iba de el salón

Fui a tomar aire al patio del colegio , me senté en una banca , y empecé sin razón alguna a pensar en el , todavía no podía creer que me había enamorado , de la persona que yo consideraba un completo idiota , Aunque siempre me había encantado su sonrisa , lo hacia ver tan especial .

Tome la primera flor que encontré , y empecé a sacarles los pétalos uno a uno , diciendo me quiere o no me quiere , lo repetí un montón de veces , hasta que llego el ultimo pétalo.

-Me quiere – susurre feliz

Escuche que alguien me buscaba

-Aquí estoy- dije

Por la oscuridad no logre distinguir el rostro de la persona

-¿Rose?

-¿Emmett?- Pregunte

-Te tengo que decir algo – dijo nervioso

Me quede en silencio

-¿No me vas a preguntar sobre que se trata?- pregunto

-Quiero que lo digas por ti solo , sin presiones – sonreí en la oscuridad

Mientras sentía su mirada en mi , con la leve luz de la luna , vi. que el tomaba una flor de su chaqueta

-Rosalie Hale, aunque tu no sientas lo mismo por mi , creo que seria bueno decirte- En eso se prendió el farol que iluminaba todas las noches el patio , vi su rostro , una sonrisa nerviosa le cruzaba la cara – Quiero decirte , que tu eres muy importante para mi – El me agarro mi mano , mientras yo lo miraba fijamente a sus dulces ojos ,- Te amo , y espero que sientas lo mismo por mi ,aunque si no fuera así , no te pienso obligar , tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, yo solo…- dijo sin saber que decir , se veía muy tierno declarándose

-Calla Emmett- le dije

-¿Tu no me amas?- pregunto

No puede evitar abrasarlo

-Claro que te amo , Es imposible no amarte- le dije

Sus labios se acercaron a los mios, cerré los ojos y me empezaron a besar apasionadamente , sus labios calidos eran perfectos , se amoldaban a los miso , como 2 piezas de un rompecabezas que esperan ser unidas algún día , sus movimientos eran perfectamente sincronizados con los míos. Su boca se alejo lentamente de la mía , abrí los ojos preocupada

-Lo siento , no quería que te sintieras presionada- dijo

-No lo sientas- sonreí mientras lo volvía a besar – Te amo por como eres-

-Te amo mi Barbie- milagrosamente , no se como no me enoje con el , ahora que el me había dicho la verdad , mi Barbie , sonaba lindo , tierno , o hasta romántico , ahora el lo ocupaba como un apodo especial , no como antes que era solo para molestarme

-Rose ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-¡Claro que si Emmett!- dije mientras lo abrasaba otra vez

-¿Volvamos al baile?- pregunto

-Como digas Novio mío- le dije sonriendo

-Me gusta como suena eso – dijo mientras me tomaba la mano , para llevarme hacia el salón , donde todos nos verían que ahora el y yo estábamos juntos.

Al entrar nos dirigimos a la pista de baile , y bailamos toda la noche , con las miradas fijas en el otro , con las sonrisas típicas de los enamorados . la canción cambio y empezó a sonar una perfecta para lo que sentíamos .

El se puso a cantar algunas partes.:

_-__Girl! Si podemos_

_Tener un amor eterno_

_Como ayer no tengo miedo_

_Porque los dos nos queremos_

_Y este amor que compartimos_

_Es bello y está lindo_

_Como ayer no tengo miedo_

_Yo te quiero y para siempre te amaré…_ - y continuo en otra parte de la cancion ..- _Sin querer me enamoré_

_Ese corazón no romperé_

_Lo cuidaré, lo protegeré-_

Esta canción me traería muy buenos recuerdos cada vez que la escucharía en el futuro , pensaría en el , y en nuestras primeras horas de novios

-Em.. Prométeme algo- le dije

-¿Qué cosa Rose?

-Que nunca olvidaras este momento-

Quien pensó que el baile que yo pensaba que iba a ser un infierno , fue mi paraíso personal

**La cancion es : Agarra mi mano- Sean Paul**


End file.
